Haunted by the Past
by Ari-chan2
Summary: In 1640 England, Annalí was a slave girl. Then a man came to show her their true destiny. In present day Japan, Annalí meets Sakura-tachi. Sakura's not the Cardcaptor because a mistake's been made. Can Sakura-tachi correct it? S+S
1. [Prologue]

Hey everyone! This isn't my first story, but the first I've written in a long time. I'm under a different name now. Anyway, although it may not seem Cardcaptor Sakura related at first, it will all make sense later. So here ya go. This is the prologue for Haunted by the Past. 

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just made for fun!]

Prologue: The Past…

****

[In England…year 1640…] 

__

" How much is she?" 

"…"

"Well, I don't have all day. I need her immediately." 

"Fi..Five-hundred pounds." 
    
    What's happening?

__

"Very well. Take your money and bring the girl to me."

"As you wish, sir."

Am…am I being sold?

I heard the door to the carriage open, and two hands grabbed me…what's happening?

I was pulled out of the carriage and roughly placed on the ground. I figured it was Master who had pulled me out, yet I wasn't positive. My blindfold prevented me from seeing whoever was there. It had been kept on for what seemed like days. I hadn't been out of this wooden carriage since we had arrived at our last stop. It had been a rather large city filled with men and women who looked down in disgust at filth like myself. I recall Master pulling us out roughly from our enclosure and dragging us to the town square; lining us up into a row. Just like he always would. And like always, men and women would come look at us, point at us and laugh. My mind was filled with that hideous laughter and it always reminded me that I would be no more to them than the pigs they ate for supper. Suddenly, the blindfold was removed, and my eyes were blinded momentarily. I was not used to seeing again, yet there was not much to see. It was night. 

"Come, girl."

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and met two cold eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness. The man they belonged to was much taller than I, his physique lean yet strong. Dark hair rustled in the night's breeze, and the man proceeded to turn around and walk down the alley. I took this as a signal to follow.

As I followed him in silence, I took interest in our surroundings. I feel like I've been here before…ah! This must be London! The man stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Follow me into the building. Do not ask any questions yet; you will not receive any answers. I will tell you everything later. Come now."

I did as told and found myself in a large mansion. The ceilings were higher than any I'd seen before, and the furniture was made of a dark wood. This man must be rich!

"Welcome, Annalí, to my residence. Ah…you are indeed one of us."

I spoke up. "Sir, may I ask how you know my name?"

He remained silent, as if pondering the inquiry thoughtfully. Was it that hard of a question?

"To tell you the truth," he began, "I knew your parents. They were good…friends of mine."

He knew my parents? I hadn't even seen them for 10 years. Not since they died. 

It was then I realized something. He knew my name, yet I did not know his.

"Sir, your name please?"

The glow in his eyes flickered 

"My name is…Thomas. Thomas Ewell." 

Thomas…it seemed to suit him. 

"Sir…why am I here, if I may inquire?"

He smiled. "Dear child, enough questions for tonight. You must be hungry and I assume tired as well. Join me in the dining hall at 8'o clock. Your maid will take you to your room and dress you." His eyes darted to a point past me. "Olivia, please escort Miss Annalí to her room. Bathe her and dress her. I expect her at eight. Go." And with that, he left.

Olivia, a young girl around my age, came up to me and took my hand. She was very pretty with light honey brown hair, and fair skin.

"Miss Annalí, please follow me. I shall show you to your room. From now on, I shall be your personal servant. I hope that is alright with you."

I was taken back by her kind manner. No one, since my parents' deaths, had ever been so nice to me. I smiled.

"Please, Olivia, call me Annalí. I hope we can be friends." She seemed pleased.

"Thank you. Come, Annalí, we shall go now."

***

That day shall be imprinted in my mind forever. It was the day I met my good friend Olivia. The day I had met the mysterious Thomas Ewell. And the day I officially became one of them.

****

[End: Prologue]

That's it for now. Okay, so there was no CCS in there! Not a bit! Well, as you'll see, Annalí's character needed to be explained a bit more. So she has a whole prologue to herself. CCS will come very soon! So you know the basics, I'll give a summary of Annalí: She's 17 years old; her parents died when she was seven. She was then captured as a slave and traveled with other girls and her master to different cities in Europe. Then, they would line up and be available for sale as a maid, slave girl, whatever. Why'd she recognize London? Because she used to live there! Who's Thomas Ewell? You'll find out later…well, Ja ne minna-san! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

--Ari


	2. [A Fateful Collision]

Hey minna-san! This chapter contains a lot of CCS stuff so the plot's going to shape up a bit. And PLEASE review it! Say what you want, just please say something! Anyway, here's chapter one, A Fateful Collision.

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just made for fun!]

Chapter One: A Fateful Collision

****

[In Tomoeda, Japan…current…] 

"Sakura-chan, are you going to get ice cream with us?"

I shook my head. Onii-chan had reminded me that tonight was my night to make dinner. Plus, Otou-san had to work late at the University so I wanted him to come home to a nice dinner. It was the least I could do.

"I can't Tomoyo-chan…it's my turn to cook dinner tonight…gomen ne…"

Rika smiled. "That's fine, Sakura-chan…we understand! Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

"Bye!" I replied, waving at my friends as they turned around and walked down the street. I started to walk towards my gym locker…I had left my skates in there after practice today. I stopped walking…something was behind me. I lowered my head down and listened. Nothing. I sighed. I'm just imagining things, I guess. I began walking again.

Oof! I fell to the floor, and my bags slipped out of my grasp and spread out in front of me. I guess I ran into someone.

"Gomen nasai," I began, "I didn't see you!"

When no response came, I lifted my head to see a girl, around my age, in front of me. I wondered why she hadn't reacted to my apology…ah, maybe she didn't speak Japanese. I'd never seen her before. She had long black hair with dark red highlights and dark brown, almost black, eyes. They had a slight…glow to them. And her skin…was extremely pale…almost deathly so!

"Um, I'll just be on my way then. Gomen nasai," I repeated, then started to pick up my bags.

"Don't."

I gasped. So she does speak Japanese! I put my things down and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry?"

She narrowed her eyes and the slight glow flickered. "So you are the one…I warn you. Stay out of my way, girl!" And with that, she brushed right past me and walked away. I stared at her.

I'm…the one? What was she talking about? I shook my head.

"I don't have the time for this. I need to get my skates and prepare the dinner for Onii-chan and Otou-san. She can wait."

///…**That Night**…///

I sat down on my bed. As I removed the barrettes from my hair, the thought of this afternoon's incident came back to me. Who was that girl? She seemed…to know who I was. The way she had narrowed her eyes at me and the glimmer in them twinkled. Like a cat. I shivered. The way she had stared at me freaked me out. She called me…the one. The one what? I sighed.

///…**The Next Day**…///

"Class, as you already know, we will be having visitors. Exchange students from Spain are going to be learning with you for the next few months. They have studied Japanese for awhile and have come here to improve. I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Now, we have the honor of having one of those students in this class. Please welcome Annalí Gutiérrez. Gutiérrez-san, you may come in."

I turned my head away from the teacher and towards the classroom door. As the student walked in, I recognized something about her. I couldn't exactly place my finger on what.

"Gutiérrez-san, why don't you sit behind Daidouji-san and next to Li-san. Please raise your hands so she knows where you are."

I looked behind me and saw Syaoran-kun raise his hand. He glanced at me and I could tell that he sensed something magical. Although I myself didn't know magic, Syaoran-kun was very powerful. He always told me that I had a lot of untapped magic as well. I turned back around.

The girl, Annalí, was walking down the aisle, towards my desk. It was then that I realized who she was. It was the girl I'd run into yesterday! She had the deathly pale skin, the long dark hair, and…and those glowing eyes. It was definitely her.

She came to a stop in front of my desk and looked at me. She glanced at Syaoran for a few seconds before her eyes returned to mine. Annalí bent towards me slightly and came close to my ear.

"I know who you truly are, Cherry Blossom. Clow does not," she whispered, then walked to her chair, acting as if nothing had happened. Terada-sensei had already begun the morning's lessons. I stole a glance at Annalí long enough to realize something incredibly odd about her. Her eyes had changed color. They'd gone from dark brown, to blood red in a matter of seconds. As quickly as they had changed, the dark color replaced the scarlet. I turned around to face Terada-sensei. She may be a Spanish student named Annalí Gutiérrez, but I knew there was more to her than that. I could sense it.

///…**Later**…/// 

Tomoyo-chan, Meirin-chan, Syaoran-kun and I were sitting under a sakura tree, chatting amongst ourselves while eating lunch. I kept on with the conversation, but I couldn't prevent myself from thinking about Annalí. I usually made friends with the new students easily. Yet Annalí scared me. She acted as if she knew me well, but I'd never met her before yesterday's incident.

"Sakura!"

I blinked.

"Syaoran-kun? Nani…?"

"We've been calling your name for awhile now, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo-chan had answered for him.

"Aa! Gomen nasai! I don't know what's wrong with me today--"

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up to see who'd asked us the question when my eyes met those of Annalí. She seemed to have a concentrated look on her face.

"Of course! You're Gutiérrez-san, ne? From Spain? Welcome to Japan! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo! This here is Kinomoto Sakura, he's Li Syaoran and she's his cousin, Li Meirin!" Tomoyo replied, pointing to each of us as she said our names.

I smiled and waved. Even though I felt awkward around her, I decided to give Annalí-san a chance. I must have gotten the wrong impression; she seems like a nice person.

She smiled kindly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

I figured it would be alright to ask a few questions. "Gutiérrez-san, you speak very good Japanese. How did you learn it?"

"I come from a good background. My parents had me learn many languages. I can speak English, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese fluently." She was acting much kinder than yesterday. I guess she was bothered yesterday. I should make friends with her. I looked at my watch.

"The bell's going to ring soon. We should start to pack up," I told them, then began to put my lunch away. Annalí looked startled momentarily.

"I…need to go. Thank you for your kindness. Good-bye," she stated bowing, before turning around and leaving.

After she left, Meirin-chan began to talk. "I wonder why she needed to leave in a hurry…"

"Me too...I hope she'll eat with us tomorrow," I responded, looking at Syaoran-kun momentarily. He glanced at me, then stood up.

"I should go, too. Ja." And he walked away, in the same direction that Annalí-san had.

****

[End: Chapter One]

Well there's chapter one. Again, please review!! It makes me fell like there's a purpose to hitting my computer just so I can get the chapter to upload properly. I don't care if you think this story is crap, just please review it! Reviews make chapters come out quicker. Thanks a bunch you guys! Later!

--Ari


	3. [What We Are...]

No reviews again! Well, I should get used to it, I guess. I'm still going to write this story; I enjoy it. I'm depressed right now. Layne Staley's (Alice in Chains) death has really affected me. So this chapter's gonna be pretty gory. Anyway, here's Chapter Two: What We Are… 

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just made for fun!]

Chapter Two: What We Are…

****

[In England…year 1640…]

After I'd been dressed in fairly expensive clothing, Olivia asked me to follow her. Cautiously, she led me to the dining room. Thomas was already there, gazing at a painting.

"Sir, I've brought her. 'Tis bathed and dressed as you asked."

At the sound of Olivia's voice, he looked toward us. Thomas slowly smiled.

"Thank you, Olivia. Go now, please."

Olivia curtsied, then turned towards me. She smiled and left. Thomas walked to the chair nearest me and pulled it out.

"Annalí, don't be shy. You may sit down. The food shall be brought soon."

I thanked him and sat down at the chair he'd generously pulled out. I felt the dress sway as I sat. I was not used to such a fancy dress! It was quite beautiful, crimson red in color, with white trim around the cuff. The material was very soft, and rather easy to move in. In all my memories, I'd never worn a dress as exquisite as the one I was wearing.

"It was imported, from Italy I believe. Quite nice, isn't it?" He chuckled at my wide eyes. How had he known what I was thinking!

"I was guessing you'd be thinking of the dress, considering you'd probably never worn anything like it for some time. I'm not a mind reader, you know." We both laughed lightly, but I noticed his eyes flicker again.

The door leading to the kitchen opened, and a servant came in. She had long, dark hair and violet eyes. They shown with the same softness a mother would have, yet she couldn't have been more then 17 years. She was carrying a tray with what I believed would be our food.

"Thank you, Chloe. What shall we be eating tonight?" Thomas asked.

Chloe grinned. "You're welcome, Sir. Tonight's entree is roasted chicken with potatoes. I hope you enjoy it. Nice seeing you, Miss Annalí."

I smiled. "Thank you, Chloe. 'Tis nice to see you, too." Chloe curtsied, then left.

"Well," Thomas began, "shall we eat?"

I nodded politely, and we started to eat.

///…**After dinner**…///

When both of us had finished eating, Thomas motioned me to follow him. We were currently going down a hallway and entering a large room, the parlor. Thomas stared at a painting, then spoke up.

"You see that young lady there, Annalí?" He asked me, pointing to a young girl in the painting, "The one with the blue dress?"

I nodded.

"She's your mother."

I gawked at him for the second time that night.

"My…my mother? How…"

"Perhaps it's time I explain things to you, Annalí. Please sit down, this may take awhile."

I walked over to an armchair and sat down. I was still in shock that the painting contained my mother! I hadn't seen her for so long! Not since…not since she and Father died. Thomas was sitting in a chair in front of me, seemingly collecting his thoughts.

"Do you believe in evil…Annalí?"

I was taken back by his question. I thought it would be obvious; any Christian knew evil existed.

"Yes, Sir, I do."

He acknowledged my answer, and contemplated his own.

"And your mother and father…do you know who they were?"

"Well…I know of their names. My mother was Claudia, and my father, Sebastian. They were of the surname Gutiérrez. And they were killed in a fire when I was aged seven years. That is all I know."

"So you don't know their past…" He paused, mulling over the words he would use.

"Well, I shall start from the beginning. I was a good friend of your family, your father in particular. We'd been schooled together as children and had met Claudia at the same time. She was very beautiful; you truly are a mirror image of her magnificence. They'd fallen in love quickly, and her secret soon came out. What she did not know, was that I shared the same secret. We were both…damned, in a sense. She and I were destined to roam the Earth, praying on the living. But one night, she changed our destinies. Your father became one of us. It was then, that I informed both that they were not alone." 

He stopped, noting my reaction to what he'd said thus far. And to say the least, I was intrigued. I knew not what this secret was, but I was amazed at the complexity of it. They'd been damned…whether he'd meant this literally, I was not sure.

"Please," I begged, "go on…"

His eyes darkened as he spoke. "Your family…and I…we were not living. Yet we were not dead. We craved only one thing, the provider of life. Blood. And so you see, we were indeed forever damned to Hell. We enjoyed hearing the tortured screams of our victims, feeling the blood warm our skin. You must have figured this out already. We were vampires."

My eyes widened. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have believed him. Who would? He and my family couldn't have been vampires! Yet, his tone of voice, the seriousness of it; I couldn't doubt him. And I didn't. He drank the blood of the living…like me. I slowly stood up, my eyes never wavering from his. I turned to run, fear easily distinguishable on my face.

"Please, don't go!" He yelled, his hand reaching out to grab me. I screamed, and ran as fast as I could. I was closer and closer to the main entrance, now screaming out any prayers I could remember. Unfortunately, I was not fast enough as I ran right into something. How could this be!? I had run right into Thomas! But he had been behind me just moments ago! 

"Please, Annalí, I will not hurt you—"

"You evil demon!" I spat at him, my voice hinting at anger, my eyes showing fear.

"Annalí, please. I promise to you, I will not hurt you. I showed you the painting of your mother, how else would I have that had I not known her? Please, just listen to me. "

I distrusted him…but I'd rather stay here and risk death then go back to the paltry life I had lived not even a day ago. I looked into his eyes and he smiled. Not an evil smile, far from it. It was the kind of smile a mother gave her child. My body relaxed and I nodded my head, signaling to him that I would hear what he needed to say. He put his arm around my shoulder and I walked with him back to the sitting room.

"As I said, " he looked me straight in the eyes as he said the next part, "we were vampires. " He hesitated momentarily to watch my reaction. I made none. 

He continued. "We knew of no others in our area. The village we'd lived in was quite small. It was too dangerous for three grown vampires to hunt there. We would normally feed on two to three people a night and that was just for one of us. It was too risky, too suspicious. So we were forced to move. Within a few days, we had arrived at our destination. London, England. Soon after, you were born to this world. You were very precious to them, but more so than a normal child was. You were of noble birth, born to two vampires. Not only that, but your mother was a direct descendant of a royal vampire from the 14th century. This meant that, whilst you weren't a vampire, if you were to be converted to one, you'd be extremely powerful.

"Annalí, I must ask you something. Would you allow me to make you one of us? "

I swallowed. To become a vampire…should I do it? I'd be extremely powerful, for once. For once in my life, I would be in control. I made up my mind. I had no other option. If I were to say no, I'd be sent back to the hellhole Thomas had saved me from. I looked down and slowly nodded my head.

"Come with me, Annalí. Let me make you whole!" He grabbed my hand and twirled me around the room. He stopped, suddenly, and pulled me to him. I looked into his eyes and saw myself reflected in their murky depths. His eyes were glowing, once again. I saw him open his mouth and I felt a surging pain in my neck. He had bitten me. I could feel him sucking my blood out from me, and I felt weaker and weaker as the moments passed. My legs collapsed beneath me and he grabbed me, continuing to drink. I silently wondered if he was killing me, but I knew even this was better than being a slave. Finally, he stopped. I barely had any blood left, my pulse growing faint. I barely saw the blood, my blood, dripping from his lips. I could sense it. I was dying.

Before I could part with the mortal world, Thomas made a gash in his neck with a knife nearby. He pressed my lips to it and urged me to drink. I obeyed, feeling the warm blood flow into my mouth. I continued to drink and I became alive once again. Thomas had to roughly pull me away.

"No more! " he said, "That's all for now. We'll hunt later. First, you must rest. Allow your body to change."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs to my room. As I entered, I noticed the shades were drawn. To prevent sunlight, I suppose. I parted Thomas good night and went to bed, feeling more awake than I ever had. I was to fully become I vampire when I awoke. And as I would see, I would reach ultimate power.

****

[End: Chapter Two]

My longest chapter yet! I hope someone out there enjoyed it, at least a bit. Next chapter might be delayed a bit, but probably no more than a week. Please review!! See ya!

--Ari


	4. [Open Your Eyes]

Hello again! I'm doing a bit better now. Heh, I had an Alice in Chains marathon for a few days so I got to hear plenty of Layne's voice. ^_^ I wanted to specially thank Ongaku, my only reviewer! This chapter's dedicated to you! Here's the third chapter of Haunted by the Past, Open Your Eyes.

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just made for fun!]

Chapter Three: Open Your Eyes

****

[In Tomoeda, Japan…present…]

I sat up in bed, trying to make my hair somewhat decent. The rest of the week had passed smoothly and Annalí-chan and the rest of us were good friends now. I barely remembered the incident that had happened the day we collided. There was no need to…I could hardly think of Annalí-chan in anyway other than friendly. I finally swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up. I heard and felt something crumpling under my feet. Picking it up, I saw it was a note. There were only four words written. _'Go to the window.'_

I wonder what this is…Ah! There was another note by the window. It was…a poem. It said:

__

Before long his mistake I will reveal,

To be the Cardcaptor and break the seal.

Under Sun and Moon, I'll take what's mine,

As promised to me from the dawn of time.

Learn soon, Sakura.

Hoe! Is this a joke? Maybe I should ask Syaoran about this. After picking up the phone, I dialed his number.

"Moshi moshi, Li desu." I think it was Wei.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Wei-san! Kinomoto Sakura desu. Is Syaoran-kun there? Please, tell him it's urgent."

"Aa, ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-sama. Hai, he's here. Hold on, please, I'll get him." I thanked him and heard him put the phone down. A few moments later, I heard footsteps and the phone was picked up.

"Sakura?" It was Syaoran!

"Syaoran-kun! Ohayou! Listen, can you come to my house? There's something important I need to show you. I-I really don't know what to make of it, but I'd like your help."

"Of course I'll come. I'll be there in a few minutes. Ja ne, Sakura." I hung up the phone and sighed. H-hoe!! I'm still not dressed and Syaoran-kun should be here soon! I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt and made my way to the bathroom. After combing my hair, I put in my usual barrettes and hurried downstairs. Right as I made it down, the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called out when I heard Onii-chan coming. I opened the door to see Syaoran there in a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. His hair was tousled and he was out of breath.

"Ohayou! Ano…Syaoran-kun, did you run here?" He blushed.

"Hai…you said it was urgent." Changing the subject, he quickly added, "Anyway, what do I need to see?" 

I motioned for him to follow me up the stairs and in to my room. I turned to face him to explain what had happened thus far.

"When I got up this morning, I stepped on this piece of paper here," I told him, bending down to pick up and show him the note I'd received.

"Go to the window," he breathed, looking hard at the tiny message. Quickly, he walked over to my window and picked up the note he found there.

"You're reading the reason why I called," I told him. He was carefully studying the note when his eyes widened in shock. He started to mumble something, but I couldn't hear what he said. Syaoran looked up at me with fear.

"Sakura, this note…I feel a magical presence around it. I need to analyze it at my house. You might want to come."

I nodded and wrote a message to Otou-san, saying I was at Tomoyo's house. Deftly, Syaoran jumped out my open window, carrying both letters in his hand. I ran over to the window, and looked down. Syaoran was perfectly fine and gestured for me to jump. Fear ran through me and I'm sure Syaoran saw me hesitate.

"I'll catch you, don't worry. You do trust me, right?"

I nodded. Of course I trust you, Syaoran…I trust you with my life. At that moment, I crawled onto the windowsill and, with a slight hesitation, leapt downwards. Hair blew into my eyes as fear came over me again. But just as he had promised, Syaoran caught me easily. I smiled at him in gratitude and expected him to put me down. He didn't. Instead, his grip tightened and his eyes stared into mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Suddenly, he shook his head and put me down quickly. However, it wasn't quick enough for me to miss the blush that stained his cheeks. I smiled. He could really be so adorable sometimes. But he wouldn't ever…Syaoran's just a friend that's all. Yes, just a friend.

"Well, let's go then." He grinned. "I'll race ya!" And with that, he ran fast towards his house.

"Hoe! Syaoran-kun, matte! That's not fair!" I complained while trying to catch up to him.

Soon we were both breathing heavily at his doorstep, having run five blocks without stopping. His cheeks were flushed from the race and I'm sure mine were as well. Although we were both good at running, we ran here extremely fast, the both of us trying to outdo the other. He grinned at me, then opened his door. He stepped aside to let me in. I thanked him and stepped inside.

After we were both in, Syaoran said, "Let's go downstairs to my work area. I have a bunch of books there that might help us." I nodded and we headed down.

We had been downstairs for what seemed like hours before Syaoran finally found something that could help us. He read aloud the passage.

"Most magical beings leave a presence on items they have touched. Even after hundreds of years, the essence remains. To find the owner of the presence," Syaoran turned the page, "you must…you must…oh crap! There's stain right where the rest is! Well, I can tell there's a magical presence, a strong one, on these notes. But the rest I don't know. I'm sorry Sakura. I thought I could help."

I shook my head at his negativity and smiled. "That's okay Syaoran-kun. You tried for me. Arigatou!"

I kept on smiling until I noticed that he was staring at me again. The look he gave me was close to one of…admiration. Slowly, he leaned towards me and closed his eyes. I did the same and soon I could feel his breath mingling with mine. Right when our lips were about to touch, Meirin's voice was heard echoing through the apartment and Syaoran and I broke our trance. We almost kissed. But, he couldn't possibly love me. He had Meirin already and he could choose any girl at our school easily.

"I-I need to go. I was going to Tomoyo-chan's house today and I hope Onii-chan and Otou-san haven't already called there. I'll see you later…Syaoran-kun. Good-bye." I told him, then ran up the stairs. I noticed Meirin look at me oddly while I was leaving. I waved at her quickly and exited the house.

****

[End: Chapter Three]

They almost kissed! Yes, well, it wasn't a good time for them to do it yet. Besides, I suck at romance. :-P Later on I'll do it. I wanted to thank Ongaku again. Thanks!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Ja ne, minna-san!

--Ari

R.I.P Layne Staley (1967-2002)


End file.
